Bed of Downs
by Sutaa-chan
Summary: Sequel to "Creature Comforts". Someone familiar has come to Domino City...(Yaoi, Seth, a.k.a. Dark MagicianxYugi) *~FINISHED~* (Now with a fresh lime scent! o^.~o)
1. Greetings and Hello!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but I kind of own Seth. (Meaning I own his name and his yummy little outfit, but nothing else. . Darn.)

Author's Notes: It's yaoi, a sequel, AND I used the idea of one of my reviewers. (Thanks fer the idea, TMF!) Can we say "people pleaser"? o^.~o And as soon as I get it scanned, I'll show you guys a picture of Seth. Now on with the sequel! (Which, by the way, is my first sequel. Wish me luck!) The beginning and ending words are things I usually say.

**Bed of Downs**

**Chapter One: Greetings and Hello!**

            Yugi's feet pounded the ground as he ran, chasing Joey for snatching half his deck.

            "WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND STEALING FROM ME!?" he shouted playfully. He knew Joey would give them back, and he _would _catch up to the blonde. He was only behind because the boy had gotten a head start.

            It had been a year since Yugi's little prank and Joey and Tristan were in perfect health. Yugi was now sixteen and had gone through an incredible growth spurt. He was, as Joey had wagered, taller than Tristan. The brunette was 5'11" while he was 6'2". The bet had been that if the formerly short boy grew taller than Tristan, the blonde would have to wear a skirt for the entire day. Needless to say, Joey had not left his house that one day.

            Now the blonde rounded a tree and just as Yugi did, he collided with someone. They both crashed to the ground, the person's books flying out of their arms and their glasses hitting the ground with a soft clatter.

            "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Yugi pulled himself to his knees and reached over to help the person only to look into familiar blue eyes. A few strands of indigo-colored hair hung in the stranger's face, which had an expression of slight shock and confusion etched there. They quickly brushed the hair behind their ears and smirked.

            "It's okay. I'm fine."

            It was the same voice. Same voice, same face, same eyes, but...different outfit. The youth wore a dark purple vest with an upturned collar and a long-sleeved black shirt underneath. Formal black pants and shoes of the same color completed the outfit, but the most startling thing was that the young man wore a single black buckle around his neck.

            Yugi was stunned into silence. It couldn't be the Dark Magician...could it? He looked more like a college art student than a mage. He watched as the young man reached for his glasses and slipped them on over his gorgeous blue eyes before standing up and brushing himself off.

            "Are you alright?"

            "Huh...? Oh, yes, I'm okay." The younger boy wanted to tell the other how familiar he looked to him and ask him if he was indeed his Dark Magician, but quickly pushed away the thought. He'd think the boy crazy. Yugi stood up as well and watched dumbly as the person picked up their books and began to walk away.

            "Yugi?" It was Joey.

            "Yeah?"

            "You okay? Ya look like ya've seen a ghost."

            "I...I'm okay." Yugi looked down and noticed a piece of folded white paper. He reached over to pick it up when he noticed it had his own name written in a beautiful script. Joey noticed what he was looking at and picked it up.

            "'Ey, 'dis has yer name on it, Yug'." The blonde handed the spike-haired boy the paper and Yugi opened it.

            _Yugi,_

_            I'd like to see you later. I'll meet you at your grandfather's shop. I've missed you a lot._

            "Wazzit say?" Joey snatched the paper and read it. "Do you know that guy?" he asked, giving Yugi a quizzical look.

            "I...I think...," Yugi murmured, "Joey, did you see what he had around his neck?"

            "Yeah, a buck...le," Joey blinked, "Ya think it's him?"

            "I hope so. I've missed him..."

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            Almost an hour later, Yugi opened the door to his grandfather's shop and stepped inside. There was the young man from earlier, leaning on the counter and talking with his grandfather. He looked up when Yugi entered and smiled.

            "Hello." he said simply, straightening up and walking over, extending his hand to Yugi. "My name is Seth Hartford," his smile grew and he lowered his head a little, speaking just below a whisper, "Also known as the Dark Magician."

            "I knew it was you..." the boy murmured, violet eyes bright.

            "You've grown so much since I last saw you. Now I can look in your eyes without having to kneel." he chuckled softly. "You told your grandfather about our visit a year ago, did you?"

            "I had to. I disappeared, you know. I had to tell him where I was."

            "Well, we had an interesting chat. C'mon, we've got a lot to catch up on. Let's go for a walk."

            "'Kay." Yugi agreed, letting Seth open the door for him.

            "So, how have you been?"

            "Fine, but I've missed you. A lot."

            "As I have you."

            "But I didn't know you needed to wear glasses..."

            Seth smiled and removed them, turning them so the lenses faced downward.

            "I don't. The lenses are flat. They look nice, though, don't you think?"

            "Yes, very nice. You look like an art student, though."

            "Oh, do I?" the blue-eyed young man laughed. "Well, I do study some kind of art."

            "What...? Oh. Black arts, I gotchya." Yugi smiled. "How'd you get here?"

            "I found a spell, of course."

            "Thought so. I'm glad you're here. I thought I'd never see you again."

            "So did I. You should have heard me when I found the spell. I don't think I've ever cheered louder."

            Both young men smiled at each other and continued walking.

**Long Time No See, Buddy!**

Saccharine goodness, who doesn't love it? o^.^o By the way, "bed of downs" is a synonym for "creature comforts". Don'tchya just love Dictionary.com? o^.~o


	2. When I Want The Time...

Author's Notes: I forgot to mention this on the last chapter! The name "Seth" is **_not _**taken from (the almighty and wonderful fanfiction goddess) Demon Game's "Millenium Ai" story. The Dark Magician just..._looks _like a Seth. (Just look at 'im! He's a Seth! A SETH I TELL YOU!! *pant* *gasp* Pink bunnies and sporks...@.o;; *thud*) Beginning and ending words is something I usually say to my mom, who tends to explain things in too much detail. Here's that pic of Seth I promised you guys, by the way. He's sitting on a wall or something.... http://www.geocities.com/draconianeyes/sethsketch.jpg

**Bed of Downs**

**Chapter Two: When I Want The Time...**

            Seth smiled lightly as he admired Yugi. They had stopped for lunch in an outdoor café and it gave him the time to look to boy over more thoroughly as the child stared thoughtfully at passing people.

            '_Now why did I think that? He is a child no longer._' the indigo-haired youth shook his head softly. He wondered what Yugi thought of him. Obviously he noticed the age difference; in this body, Seth was about twenty-three while Yugi was just at sixteen. By the look the teen had given him when he first met him he was obviously quite attractive. And not only did Yugi stare but others did as well. Some girls even glared at their male lovers for admiring him with lustful gazes.

            '_I guess I'm just **that** beautiful._' Seth smirked.

            "Seth?"

            "Hm?"

            "You're ice cream is melting."

            "Oh! I didn't notice, thank you." the blue-eyed young man turned back to the dessert he had ordered—vanilla ice cream with strawberry syrup and a cherry—and picked up the plastic spoon once more.

            "You're very comfortable with all the modern things around."

            "What do you mean?"

            "Oh, did I insult you?"

            "No, not at all, just curious about what you meant."

            "Well, I would think a medieval magician would be a little...well, clueless around all this." Yugi made a sweeping motion with his hand to indicate the surrounding technology and Seth smiled a little.

            "I studied before coming here."

            "With what? That tome?"

            "No, I had a spell to bring a modern encyclopedia...err, several of them, to me. Good thing I had nothing to do there and I love to read."

            "Oh." Yugi blinked for a moment before saying something else, "And I thought you didn't need food."

            "In there I didn't, but here...well, I'm human. Completely. No magic whatsoever. I still have the tome, though, even if I can do nothing with it."

            "Huh. Does this mean you can't go back?"

            "I hope so. I hated being lonely almost as much as I hated missing you."

            Yugi blushed slightly and sheepishly grinned.

            "Thanks..." he murmured, making the former mage smile. "So, how long have you been _here_?" he said to change the subject.

            "About half a day."

            "So you don't have a place to stay?"

            "Actually...no." Seth's face tinged with red and Yugi smiled warmly.

            "You can stay with me."

            "No, I couldn't—"

            "I stayed with you, didn't I?" the boy interrupted, smile turning into a knowing smirk. The older man sighed and shook his head in defeat.

            "Alright. I owe you."

            "No, you don't. It's the very least I can do to repay you for being my friend when I needed it."

            "...Thank you. Thank you so very much...I..." Seth looked away, face suffused with crimson, then laughed a little. "I can't thank you enough."

            Yugi smiled warmly, violet eyes bright and glittering.

            "Neither can I."

**...I Don't Want The History of Chronology!**

Aaah! . Too short....but the chapters WILL get longer! I promise! (And I WILL eventually finish Changes...eventually. o^.^o;;) *wanders away singing* Kawaita sakebi ga, kujika souno mune ni tsukisasu...


	3. Everybody, Meet Everybody!

Disclaimer: Yes, it's back! *cheesy horror music* NOOO! *ahem* Anyway, Galactica belongs...to whoever made Galactica. o^.^o;; I only played the game the few times my mumsie took me to the Laundromat, I didn't take the time to find out who made it.

Author's Notes: Err...I kinda...forgot about Yami, Meada-0...thank you for reminding me about 'im, though! I thought of something interesting....I love it when reviewers give me ideas. (Hint hint, wink wink, nudge nudge, say no more. o^.~o) On with the fic! Beginning and ending words are, again, things I usually say. I say interesting things...

New Break!

(*~~~*)

_Flashback_

**Bed of Downs**

**Chapter Three: Everybody, Meet Everybody!**

            "GRANDPA! YAMI! WE'RE BACK!" Yugi called out when they returned.

            "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, 'WE'?" Yami replied from upstairs. A great and powerful pharaoh should NOT have to clean the bathroom as a Saturday afternoon chore...

            /_Yami__, you HAVE to come here! I want you to meet a new friend of mine!/_

            //_And what would this friends name be?/_/

            /_You have to come down here to meet him first./_

            //_Oh, so it's a 'him'?/_/

            /_Just get down here, Yami!/_

            //_...A pharaoh should not have to be ordered around..._//

            /_Stuff it and get your ancient Egyptian ass **down here!/**_

            //_Yugi__! I never thought you would say such a thing!/_/

            /_Actually I heard something like that from Joey the other day./_

            //_...Remind me to invite him over for a little 'game' later./_/

            /_Yami__!_/

            //_Alright, I'll leave him alone, just don't whine..._/ He could just _imagine_ the puppy eyes...

            Yami finally appeared at the bottom of the stairs and looked with much surprise at Seth.

            "Do I...know you from somewhere...?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly and narrowing his crimson eyes.

            "Well, you might..." Seth smirked and removed his glasses.

            "You! You're the Dark Magician!"

            "Call me Seth. You're Yami, am I right?"

            "Yes...I want to thank you for what you did for Yugi a year ago. He seems much happier since he met you."

            "It was nothing. You've done so much more for him than I have. He likes you a lot and he admires you greatly."

            "Hm. He told me you were good at flattery."

            The bespectacled young man's face immediately flooded with color and he laughed softly.

            "I'll take that as a compliment!"

            Through all this, Yugi had been blushing slightly and fidgeting. This was the kind of talk _teachers_ had with _parents!_ Well, except one didn't blush when the other said that they were good at flattery.

            "Um, how about we take Seth to meet everyone else, Yami..." he murmured to change the subject. Yami nodded in agreement and Seth smiled.

            "I would like to meet them. They sound like wonderful friends..." he looked away, something clouding his bright blue eyes for a moment. Yugi smiled and led the way to the arcade. Joey was probably there, and wherever Joey was, Tristan was, and Bakura and Téa usually followed them to make sure they didn't fight. Too much, anyway.

*~*~*~*~*~*

"C'mon, c'mon! No! No! Left! C'mon, LEFT! Waitwait, RIGHT! STARBOARD! _STARBOARD, DAMMIT!!_ NOOOO!!" Joey wailed, pounding his fist on the Galactica video game machine. He'd almost beaten his highest score! "Stupid space bugs..."

"Well, that's why they make these games, Joey, so you can blast the stupid space bugs."

"Shyaddap, Tristan."

"Jeez, I'm sorry...just tryin' to make you feel better. C'mon, I'll get you s'more quarters."

"Hmph...damn space bugs..."

"Were you playing Galactica again?"

The blonde boy jumped at the new voice.

"Jeez, Yug', ya scared me!"

"I scared _you_, Joey? The un-scare-able Joseph Wheeler?"

"Well, not scared, more like startled—hey, it's that guy ya banged into earlier! And ya brought Yami, too, that's great! Finished cleanin' the toilet, O Mighty Pharaoh?"

"Joey, if you say _one more word_, I'll—"

"Yami, go wait outside! Anyway, Joey, this is—"

"Seth Hartford. Pleased to meet you, Joey." The blue-eyed man extended his hand and Joey took it.

"Great ta meet you, too. Ah, this is gonna sound a little weird, but d'ya go by any other names? I mean, other than Seth?"

"You're much more intelligent than you're given credit for. I do, actually. The Dark Magician."

Joey blushed a little at the compliment and grinned widely.

"I knew it! The buckle gave it all away! Well, and the hair, and the eyes, and the tendency ta wear purple..."

            Seth chuckled and resisted the urge to ruffle Joey's hair. He was a very amusing person. And adorable, too.

            "Joey, I got the quart—what the heck? Uh, who are you?" Tristan blinked and tilted his head to the side slightly. The indigo-haired youth smiled and introduced himself.

            "Seth Hartford. I'm a friend of Yugi's. You are?"

            "Tristan Taylor."

            "So you're Tristan. He told me about you."

            "I told you about everyone."

            "Well, ah..." Seth blushed and fidgeted nervously before laughing a little and tugging a strand of Yugi's wild hair. "Quiet, you. I'm trying to make a good first impression."

            Yugi giggled a little and batted his hand away.

            "Not the hair! Anything but the hair!"

            "Apparently you're a very good friend of Yugi's."

            "I met him a year ago, actually. Just after a mistake was made."

            Tristan paused and studied the slightly taller figure before him. Indigo hair, cerulean blue eyes, thin, tall, knows Yugi from a year ago just after—

            "You're the Dark Magician!" he yelped, olivine eyes wide.

            "Yes, but keep it down! I don't want to end up a science project!" Seth hissed. A slight blush graced his cheeks and his blue eyes gained a nervous look.

            "Eh, sorry..." the brunette apologized softly.

            "How about we go somewhere not so crowded?" Yugi suggested and the other two boys agreed. Seth let out a relieved sigh. Yugi remembered something just as they reached the door. "Were Téa and Bakura with you?"

            Joey and Tristan looked at each other.

            "Oops." they chorused.

            "We left 'em at the vending machines. Said we'd come back with quartehs but..."

            "...He got stuck playing Galactica."

            "Guys?"

            "Yeah?"

            "You know that Téa has a nasty temper and Bakura has a not very nice dark side, right?"

            They both paused for a moment.

            "We're gonna die."

*~*~*~*~*~*

"And just WHERE were you two?! We've been waiting here for half an hour!"

"You had better have a bloody good reason for leaving us here starving and thirsty!"

"Eh..."

"Well..."

"Joey got sidetracked playing Galactica and Tristan was cheering him on."

"YUGI! Are ya TRYIN' ta kill us?! This is twice now, ya know!"

That comment hit sharp but Yugi didn't show it.

"Joey! You left us here for half and hour to play _Galactica__?!_"

"You didn't stop him, Tristan?!"

"Well, he was doin' really good..."

"I don't care if he was beating Yugi's bloody score! I'm starving and you two play video games!"

They continued fussing while Seth watched from behind one of the game machines.

'_Just like...when I..._'

(*~~~~~*)

_"How could you?! How could you go staring at a stream for over an hour and leave us here hungry?!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, Cel..."_

_"Don't you 'Cel', me! You know you could have CAUGHT something in that stream while you were staring at it!"_

_"I—"_

_"Just forget it. I'll find us something. By the gods, you're the most incompetent magician I've ever met..."_

(*~~~~~*)

Tears welled in Seth's blue eyes. The normally bright and clear cerulean was clouded with sadness and painful memories. Slowly he fell to his knees, forcing his tears away. His breath was shaky and his chest was painfully tight.

'_I'm sorry, Cel..._'

"Seth? Are you okay?"

The once magician looked up to see a worried Yugi.

"I...I'm fine. Just...a little dizzy."

"Are you sure? Do you need to sit down or something?"

"No, I'm fine..."

"Alright, if you're sure..." the teen helped him to his feet and turned to his friends.

"Well, guys, this is Seth. Seth—"

"Seth Hartford. Pleased to meet you." he held out his had, pushing the memories to the back of his mind. So much for first impressions. Téa shook his hand, as did Bakura, and both introduced themselves. They immediately recognized him as the Dark Magician.

"We have more brains than these two lunkheads." Téa shot a glare at the two boys. "They now have to by us lunch, their treat."

Seth smiled. They could forgive and forget. He had never made it up to his friends...

"I'd like that. All I've had to day is a little bit of melted ice cream."

"That was my treat, if I remember."

"Is it my fault I forgot about currency here?"

"Yes!"

Seth pouted; a look that was _much_ too cute to be legal. If it was, it should be under severe restriction.

"Okay, it's not your fault...if I had known you could do the sad puppy eyes..."

**Past is Past,**

**Present is Now,**

**and**** Pink Bunnies Go Well With Sporks!**

Oooh, Seth past. We liiike Seth past, don't we? @.o;; Pink bunnies and sporks...*thud*


	4. Space Is Pretty To Look At...

(Extremely Long) Author's Notes: Ladies and gentleman, my very first flame on any of my stories! BlEyWhDr, it's only boring because your minuscule intellect cannot analyze my advanced verbiage. o^.~o I deleted his review so no one will have to read his (I'm assuming it's a he...) one word comment. (He literally only said "boring!". That spelling, too, he didn't capitalize. Notice that almost all flamers can't really spell and almost never capitalize. It's like they've never seen a "shift" button before.)

*ahem* Anyway...thank you, Hwaorang Girl, for reviewing and giving me that lovely fan art! I'd like more very much! o^.^o (Everyone MUST go see her art _NOW_! It's on my webpage in the fan art section.) You're one of my favorite authors, you know that? (I'm such a suck up...o^.^o;;) And Ruloi? I'm flattered that one of my writings made you say that out loud for the first time. Thanks for the info on Galactica, too. o^.^o And I AM writing a sequel to "Changes", by the way. (More werewolves! :) Mwahahahaha....)

Moving on....beginning and ending words are, again, things I say, usually after someone wakes me up from daydreaming. And I usually have the BEST daydreams...like that one about Johnny Depp, some black feathers, and melted white chocolate...*drools*....Eh...O.o;; I didn't mean to say that...

**Bed of Downs**

**Chapter Four: Space Is Pretty To Look At...**

            "Hey, Sethy, ya gonna finish yer salad?"

            "Hm? No, Joey, you can have it if you like."

            "Alright, free food!" Joey snagged the half-eaten salad and began to munch. They'd stopped in a nearby mall for lunch and while everyone else had hamburgers, Seth and Bakura just had salads. Both had a "blink, stare, blush, and laugh nervously" moment when they ordered the same thing. Seth was now staring at a fountain just outside the food court, reminiscing.

            (*~~~~~*)

            _"Cel, please, I'm sorry! I won't do it again, just please talk to me!"_

_            "...Why? Why should I believe you? I can't count how many times you've said you'll do better and you lie."_

_            "I don't lie! I try as hard as I can every time—"_

_            "Well apparently you don't try hard enough."_

_            "Cel..."_

_            "Just leave me alone, Dama."_

(*~~~~~*)

            '_At least he called me Dama..._'

            "Seth? Are you okay?"

            "Hm?" Seth turned his gaze from the fountain to Yugi. "Oh, I'm fine, just...thinking."

            "About what?"

            "Nothing special. Just thinking."

            "Okay." Yugi watched as his new friend turned his head to stare at the fountain once more. He'd been spacing out again...what was with him? Ever since he'd mentioned his friends he'd started a thing of staring off into space with a pained expression. And in the arcade when he had fallen to his knees and claimed he was just dizzy...something was really wrong with him, and Yugi couldn't figure out what.

            Seth held back the tears that threatened to rise as he remembered his old nickname and best friend. "Dama". _Da_rk _Ma_gician. "Cel". _Cel_tic Guardian. Inseparable at first, but after a while...

            (*~~~~~*)

_            "Can you PLEASE not follow us this time?"_

_            "Why? I thought we could have fun together!"_

_            "Listen, we have a different kind of fun than you have."_

_            "What do you mean, 'a different kind'?"_

_            "You really are an idiot, you know that?" he sighed. "Listen, you'll find out what kind of fun that is when **you** fall in love. Now stay here and stare at a bird or something."_

            (*~~~~~*)

            '_He used to be my best friend...then he fell in love with Mystical Elf and then...it's like I was just an annoyance._' He sighed and pushed his sliding glasses back to the bridge of his nose. '_And then I just didn't exist._'

            "Seth, are you sure you're okay?"

            "What...? Oh, yes, I'm fine."

            "Okay...well, we're leaving now."

            "Okay." The blue-eyed young man stood and followed them into the mall.

            "C'mon, can we go to the arcade _here_? Please? Please?"

            "No, Joey, I think you've had enough video games."

            "Aw, but Téaaaa..."

            "Do they do this often?" Seth whispered to Yugi.

            "All the time. You should see when Joey and Tristan start arguing. It's like Blue Eyes White Dragon versus Blue Eyes White Dragon."

            "That bad?"

            "Actually, it's worse. And yet they're as close as brothers."

            Seth smiled, but his eyes still had an ember of sadness flickering within their depths.

            '_That's how we were...I hope it doesn't end up the same with them._'

            "Téa, please, we bought you lunch..."

            "You OWED us that lunch, moron!"

            "Eh, well, I....please?"

            "No."

            "Pretty please?"

            "No."

            "Pretty pretty please with whipped cream and Shining Friendship on top?"

            "No."

            "Pretty pretty pretty please with whipped cream and sprinkles and Shining Friendship AND Petit Angel on top?"

            "No, and if you say one more word I'm going to strangle you."

            ".....Please?"

            Téa immediately began to chase him around the fountain. Seth blinked, Yugi sighed, Yami stared longingly at the arcade, Tristan laughed and cheered Joey on, and Bakura pretended not to know them. And this was a _normal_ day...

*~*~*~*~*~*

At the end of the afternoon, Seth and Yugi were relaxing on the sofa of the latter's home. Yugi was watching television while Seth read a book. He had been watching for a little while but said he preferred to read.

Yugi's grandfather had overheard what the young man had said and smiled.

'_Finally someone who prefers words to moving pictures.__ I'm going to like having this boy around..._'

Yugi's stare eventually strayed from the television to Seth. He was...breathtaking. Yugi bit back a purr as his violet eyes wandered over the young man. Slender build and slightly feminine with just the perfect curve to everything, ivory skin that looked soft as rose petals, silky indigo hair, and the clearest blue eyes he'd ever seen. The boy's breath caught in his throat as Seth shifted on the soft cushions to cross his legs oh so delicately...

//_It's rude to stare, Yugi./_/

/_Yami__! Don't do that, you startled me!/_

//_Well, you were staring._//

/_So I was staring, no big deal./_

//_I think you're fond of him./_/

/_You can't be serious, Yami./_

//_You were staring rather salaciously..._//

/_...Yami, I am going to take apart the puzzle and send every piece to a different place in Rome./_

//_You wouldn't._//

/_Keep saying things like that, pharaoh-boy, and I'll do much worse./_

//_You don't have the guts./_/

/_Wanna__ try me?/_

//_......You REALLY need to cut back on hanging out with Joey./_/

/_...I guess I do./_ A nervous mental laugh accompanied the closing statement and Yugi continued to gaze at Seth. He couldn't help but stare. He was just so beautiful...

And then he noticed his gaze was locked with a curious blue-eyed one. Seth raised an eyebrow and Yugi blushed furiously and turned back to watching the television. The former magician smirked and shook his head, going back to his book.

'_I guess I'm not the only one who has and object of his affections..._'

**Jes****' Dreamin'...**

*purrs* Oooh, more Seth past and snuggly-ness. o^.^o (But I made Celtic Guardian and Dark Magician NON-snugglies!? O.o;; Now _this is a rather rare occurrence....) And now the sparks are starting to fly between Yu-kun and Seth-sama! *stares at the sparks* Pretty sparklies...pink bunnies and sporks! @.o;; *thud*_


	5. Oh Deary Dear...

Author's Notes: I can't believe this is the last chapter! *squeals* And Ghosts Dance-sama likes my story and my drawings! (Even if they are terrible...) o^.^o Joy and happiness...I liked the holy muffin, by the way. 'Twas yummy. o^.~o (Almost as yummy as Seth-sama, but nothing is as yummy as him. 'Cept for John Christopher Depp III, that is...*drools*) *ahem* Beginning words are things I say when things aren't goin' so well, and ending words...well, just read. o^.~o

New Break!

*~~~~~*

_dream_

**Bed of Downs**

**Chapter Five: Oh Deary Dear...**

            *~~~~~*

_            The Dark Magician settled into Celtic Guardian's strong arms sleepily, nuzzling into the hollow of his neck with a content sigh. Sunlight filtered through the treetops and cast interesting patterns over the two._

_            "Will we be friends forever, Cel?" the mage asked out of habit._

_"More than that, Dama," the elf replied lazily, "We'll be friends until forever is a myth."_

_            And then the sunlight and peace drained away into cloudy and stormy weather. Icy raindrops, despite the cover of the leaves, dripped through and soaked the two. They were not cuddled together like before; now a very angry Celtic Guardian stood before a nearly crying Dark Magician._

_            "YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER, YOU IDIOT!"_

_            The Dark Magician tried to respond, but he could not find his voice. Tears misted his blue eyes and he trembled with both cold and fear. Despite the fact that the Celtic Guardian was weaker than he was, the elf was enraged and **he **was too frightened to move, much less attack. Finally, he found his voice._

_            "Cel...I didn't mean to..."_

_            "You never mean to but sometimes I think you do!" Now the warrior was near tears as well. "You knew that creature had a reflective shield on! You knew it and you attacked anyway!"_

_            "Cel, I had no clue that thing had a shield! And I didn't know she was behind me, I swear I didn't!"_

_            "Didn't you hear her yell after you? She said she was coming along to help and you didn't hear her!? You are a fool, a coward, an annoyance, and overall a waste of my time!" With that the Celtic Guardian turned around and began to stalk away. Tears streamed down the sorcerer's face and mixed with the rainwater as he watched him leave._

_            "Cel, I didn't hear her because I DON'T HAVE ELF EARS!! I am a magician, NOT an oversized beast who can't decide between animal and human!" he screeched in anger and the Guardian stopped dead in his tracks. In the blink of an eye the purple-clad magician was sprawled out on the ground from a lighting-fast blow to his chest. The Celtic warrior stood over him, breathing hard and giving the winded mage a venomous, amber-colored glare._

_            "First you try to kill my love. Then you insult my race. If I were you, I'd stand up and run away right now before I decide to pin you to the ground with my sword like a butterfly in a collection." he hissed vehemently, then added "And if you ever come back I'll strangle you with my bare hands."_

_            The Dark Magician stared at his once best friend in shock and awe. A few weeks ago he'd never imagine his friend to say this, and now..._

_            Slowly and shakily he stood, his normally bright blue eyes dull and filled with terror. He bowed his head and drew a shaky breath._

_            "Cel...I don't know what to say but sorry. If you wish, you'll never hear from me again, but...," he paused and hiccupped, trying to keep his tears back but failing miserably, "...know that I love you like I would a brother and I always will." Slowly he looked up and locked eyes with the elf. "I'll miss you, Cel, and I'm sorry."_

_            "Sorry isn't good enough, you heartless bastard."_

*~~~~~*

            Seth's body jolted as he woke suddenly. He sat up quickly, gasping for breath and rubbed away the sleep and the tears from his eyes before nervously running his fingers through his bangs. That dream...it had all happened. They had battled another monster in the realm where he used to stay and the Mystical Elf had come along to help. Unfortunately the creature'd had a reflective psychic shield around it and when he fired a Dark Magic Attack at it...the attack had been reflected and Mystical Elf had gotten grazed with it. It was only a slight amount of magic but she was quite a weak monster and had been hurt badly. Celtic Guardian had been furious with him and would have killed him had he not vanished to the heart of his card.

            All cards had places similar to Soul Rooms but were more correctly the heart of their card. Most monsters, however, preferred to stay in a realm with no name with other monsters to socialize and such. Even the more reclusive monsters stayed in the remote areas that were scattered throughout the realm. More things happened there than in the unchanging darkness of a card's heart. At least the weather changed in the realm.

            And he had been banished to his card's heart because Celtic Guardian was a very influential monster. A sobbing and injured Mystical Elf hadn't helped, either.

            Tears stung Seth's eyes from remembering and he blinked them back. He had a clean slate and new friends and that's all he wanted.

            He turned his gaze to the red digital numbers of the alarm clock next to his bed. 4:54 a.m. He was staying in the small guest room of Yugi's home and he, of course, was wearing the purple silk pajamas. The blue-eyed man sighed heavily and slipped out of the bed. There was a small desk in the room and upon it were his tome and two other books he'd decided to take along. He turned on a lamp and searched for the spell that had brought him here, hoping the fond memories of finding the spell would replace the ones from the nightmare. He opened to the bookmarked page and began to read the words, mentally translating the Latin.

            "Restless Spirits may vanish to any world they desire

            And only one thing this doth require--

            A limit of two days,

            But no longer shalt thou stay."

            Seth eyes widened as he read the words again. Had he gotten them wrong? No, it was right...only two days. And it was already the second day.

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            Yugi gently knocked on Seth's door. It was ten in the morning and the youth still wasn't up yet.

            "Seth? Are you awake?"

            No answer. Slowly he opened the door to see the once magician sprawled on the bed with his face buried in the pillow. He looked like he was...crying.

            "Seth? Are you alright?"

            "No." His voice was muffled from the pillow but Yugi could still hear the sadness in his tone.

            "What's the matter?"

            The distraught young man held up two fingers.

            "I didn't read the spell thoroughly. I only have two days here, and it's already the second day."

            Yugi gasped and quickly went to his friend's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and lightly touched his back.

            "You mean..."

            "I have about fourteen hours left here." he turned his head to the side and glared absently at the door. His eyes were red from the tears.

            "Oh, Seth..." Yugi whispered softly, stroking his back gently. Seth closed his eyes and held back a sob. "Well then, I'll just have to make this the best day of your life."

            "Huh...?" Curious blue eyes locked with glittering violet and in a moment Seth's eyes brightened as well. He smiled and resisted the urge to embrace the boy, because if he did he was afraid he might not resist the urge to kiss him.

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            "Aw, man! That sucks..." Joey whined when he heard the news. They had all congregated in the park for a meeting of sorts, mostly on how to make this a great day for Seth. The blonde boy put on his cutest pout and crossed his arms. "And I got a lotta questions, too..."

            "You can ask me now if you like. I have quite a few hours left."

            "This sounds like yer dyin' or somethin'...well, do you use your staff or your hand for a Dark Magic Attack?"

            "I use my hand for more direct attacks at smaller enemies and my staff for powerful and more wide-range attacks and larger enemies."

            "Huh. Makes sense."

            "Of course it does, Joey..."

            "Shyaddap, Tristan."

            "Why don't you shut up for a change? Have you ever in your entire waking life kept quiet for more than five seconds?"

            "Them's fightin' words, pally..."

            "Bring it on, Blondie!"

            "GUYS!"

            "Sorry, Téa..."

            "Good boys."

            Seth couldn't help but laugh. Such wonderful friends...

            "Next question! How old are you?"

            "About twenty-three."

            "And exactly how tall are you?"

            "Same as Yugi, six feet and two inches."

            "How much do you weigh?"

            "What is this, the Spanish Inquisition?"

            "NOBODY EXPECTS THE SPANISH INQUISITION!" Tristan, Joey, and even Bakura cried before collapsing in a fit laughter.

            "You probably don't get that..." Yugi murmured, giggling a little.

            "I do, actually. Monty Python, right? Very silly." Seth chuckled. "As for your question, Joey, I weigh one hundred and twenty-seven pounds."

            "Man, you're light..." the blonde poked Seth's arm. "Ya need to put on some weight or the wind'll blow ya away."

            "I'm a perfectly healthy weight, thank you."

            "Next question! Is your hair naturally that color?"

            "Of course."

            "Really?"

            "I don't lie, Joey."

            "Okay...um, is that hat you wear heavy?"  
  


            "Very, and it's hard to see out of. It's very good for defense, though, and that's why I have it." He tapped his head with a grin. "Nothing can touch me."

            "Oh yeah? YAH!" Joey tackled him to the ground and pinned him there. "Gotchya!"

            "HEY! Joey, get off!" Seth squirmed in the shorter boy's grip.

            "Waah! He's a wriggler, Tris'! Help me out here!"

            "I got his legs!"

            "Let me go this instant!"

            "Yugi, help us out!"

            "Yugi Mutou, if you help them out I'll never forgive you for it!"

            "Guys, get off him!"

            "What, is he strictly reserved fer you or somethin'?"

            Yugi blushed furiously, as did Seth.

            "He is not!"

            "I am not!"

            Joey and Tristan looked at each other and grinned mischievously.

            "YUGI AND SETH-Y SITTIN' IN A TREE!" they chorused and Seth struggled more. Yugi's expression immediately darkened and with a battle cry, tackled Joey and sent them both into a puppy tumble.

            "YOU WILL PAY FOR SAYING THAT JOSEPH WHEELER!"

            "YOU AND WHAT ARMY, FERNHEAD!?"

            "THIS ONE! SETH, _HELP!_"

            "Um..." Seth adjusted his glasses and laughed nervously. "I'm...staying out of this one."

            "_SETH!!_"

            "Well..." Seth drew a shaky breath. He wasn't very good at physical fights...He watched as Joey and Yugi wrestled more. Tristan cheered the blonde boy on while Téa was rooting for the boy with tri-colored hair. Bakura was attempting to hide behind a tree and pretend not to know them. The indigo-haired young man's gazed turned back to the tussle. It reminded him of...

            (*~~~~~*)

            _"Ha! Gotchya, Dama!"_

_            "Cel! Let me up, will you?"_

_            "Lemmie think, no!"_

_            "Cel! This isn't fair; you know you're stronger than I am!"_

_            "I know, that's what makes it so fun, knowing you can squirm all you like and you won't get away."_

_            "You are a despicable heathen, Cel."_

_            "I love you, too, Dama."_

            (*~~~~~*)

            That had been before the elfin warrior had fallen in love. Once he had...it was like they had never been playful before.

            "Yo, Seth, ya in there?" A hand was waved in front of his vacant blue eyes. It was Joey.

            "Huh? Oh, I...." he trailed off and looked away, shaking his head to clear it. Joey and Yugi had stopped their fight when they saw the absent look in Seth's eyes.

            "What's the matter?" Yugi inquired worriedly.

            "Nothing, just......nothing."

            They were not convinced.

            "C'mon, ya want us ta believe ya were spaced out like fer nothin'?" Joey crossed his arms and narrowed his chocolate-brown eyes accusingly.

            "Well..." he sighed heavily, shaking his head. "It's...difficult to explain."

            "Well, try."

            Seth closed his eyes and shook his head.

            "It's not that easy. And it's not that I don't have the words, it's..." he sighed again. He would have to explain.

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            "Is this why you've been like this? You remembered your old friends?" Téa asked when he finished.

            "Yes...it's been a long time since...anyone's liked me." He shuddered inwardly, trying not to cry. It hurt so much to remember...

            "Well we like you a lot and not even the biggest mistake ever is gonna change that!" Yugi exclaimed, putting a hand on his friend's shoulder. Seth smiled and blinked back tears.

            "Thank you...thank you so much..." Despite his efforts tears streamed down his cheeks. He removed his glasses and hiccupped, wiping his eyes. Yugi replaced his hand with his head and wrapped an arm around Seth's thin waist. Joey hugged him, too, and soon Seth was almost smothered with affection. It was so nice to have friends again...

            *~*~*~*~*~*

            It was now late afternoon and Seth was curled up and napping on Yugi's couch. They'd done so much no one could remember everything in order, and all of it had been fun. It truly was the best day of Seth's life, even if he was exhausted afterward.

            Yugi gazed at him almost longingly from the over-stuffed armchair. He was beautiful when he slept, he was beautiful when he laughed, and he was just...beautiful. Even when his indigo-colored hair was still damp from a shower. Yugi couldn't help but imagine what he looked like with water streaming down his soft, pale skin....then he had to hold back a moan when the mental image made his whole body burn sweetly. It felt so good to think about him...

            And then he thought about how he was going to leave in about eight hours, never to return. The spell was a one-time use charm, and Yugi felt more dread than he ever had before about him leaving. He couldn't stand the thought of never seeing him again...

            Seth stirred in his sleep and shifted his weight on the sofa. Slowly his blue eyes fluttered open and he sat up and stretched. He saw Yugi staring off into the distance with a soft blush on his face and the youth smirked.

            "Now who's spacing out?"

            Yugi immediately whirled around and his blush deepened.

            "S-Seth? How long have you been awake?"

            "I just woke up. What's the matter?"

            "N-nothing, nothing at all!" Yugi was almost trembling with anxiety.

            "Yugi..." Seth glared playfully and crossed his arms. "Tell the truth."

            "Ummmmm...." the boy was blushing more than ever. It was a wonder he didn't faint.

            "Is there something you want to tell me?"

            "Well...sort of....I mean...."

            Seth smiled and stood, walking over to the boy and kneeling to look into his eyes.

            "I think I know exactly what you want to say."

            "Can I...tell you anyway?"

            "Feel free."

            "I...." Yugi took a deep breath, "I think I love you. More than..."

            "More than a friend."

            "Yeah...I understand if you don't feel the same way, I mean—mmmnn..." the boy was cut off with a soft, gentle kiss from Seth. Yugi felt like he could fly.

            Seth broke this kiss after a moment, smiling as the boy shuddered in pleasure.

            "Seth..." Yugi murmured, one of his hands finding its way to his hair and his fingers threading through the silken indigo locks. He brought the once-magician into another kiss, this one more passionate than the first. The violet-eyed youth wrapped his arms around the lean young man and pulled him closer, Seth's arms wrapping around the boy and his body pressing close to the other's. Yugi moaned against his new lover's mouth and Seth purred, one hand moving up the younger one's back to tangle in his wild, multi-colored hair. They finally broke this kiss; both were gasping for air and Seth moved to shower the boy's neck in kisses, nipping occasionally. Yugi choked out a groan and pressed himself closer to Seth, moaning his name softly. He finally pushed Seth away, panting and trying to find his voice.

            "Not here..." he finally managed to whisper, and Seth nodded. He helped the boy to his feet and led him upstairs, entering the teen's room and shutting the door. As he began his kissing again, Yami took the time to make his presence known in the puzzle.

            //_Ahem..._//

            /_Oh! Yami, I forgot about you...um, do you mind...?_/

            //_Not at all, Yugi._//

            Yugi blushed nervously and pushed Seth away, motioning to the Millennium Item around his neck when the blue-eyed one blinked in confusion. He removed the artifact and put it to the side. After an awkward moment of silence Yugi gently moved forward to kiss Seth again, pulling him to the bed and tugging the slender body down on top of him...

            (A/N: Much as I know ya'll are gonna squeal and foam at the mouth like rabid wolves, I'm not writing a lemon just yet. Sorry. o^.^o;; I might do a special side fic, though....o^.~o)

*~*~*~*~*~*

Seth groaned and collapsed on top of Yugi, chest heaving as he panted, his body slicked with sweat. The boy nuzzled into his neck and purred softly, snuggling close to his beloved.

"I love you, Yugi..." Seth murmured into the boy's hair, wrapping him up in his arms.

"I love you, too....Dama." Yugi replied softly, kissing his lover's cheek delicately. Seth pulled away and looked at the amethyst-eyed youth with tear-misted blue eyes.

"Yugi...." he whispered before collapsing into the boy's chest with a sob. He nuzzled desperately into the younger one's neck and clung to him. "I don't want to leave you...." he whimpered, trembling. Yugi held Seth close, stroking his back and soothing him.

"Shhh, I know, I don't want you to leave, either..."

"I don't think I could bear being without you...I love you so much...." Seth hiccupped, still shivering.

"And I love you, Seth, but you can't be sad. I don't want you to be sad."

"I-I can't help it....I'll miss you too much..."

"I'll miss you, too..."

Yugi held the crying Seth until they both fell asleep in each other's arms. At midnight he would vanish and Yugi would wake up alone...

At least, that was what was supposed to happen.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi awoke to something warm in his arms. It took him a minute to register it was Seth. It took him another minute to register that it was morning. And it took him only a second to realize that Seth was still there, curled up in his arms.

"SETH!"

Blue eyes snapped open and blinked a few times before the owner answered.

"What...?"

"Seth, you're still here!"

"I...I am!" Seth cheered, his eyes brighter than they ever had been. "Yugi, I'm still with you!"

"How? I mean, the spell..."

Seth pondered for a moment before a thought struck him. He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Magic doesn't always come in the form of spells, remember?"

Yugi paused, his smile growing wider before he clung to Seth and laughed in delight, burying his face into the now permanent human's chest.

Ever been in a situation where "I'm sorry" wasn't good enough, and then you find new friends and even a new love?

**The Power of Love**

**Blesses Us All**

That's on a cardboard picture hanging in my room. It's got a picture of two unicorns on it, and...well, I'll just scan it in and post it on my website sometime soon. o^.^o *stares at chapter*.......This was really long. It had a loooot of Seth past in it, too...o^.^o That makes it better. Now for some response to reviews!

Nizuno Mikomi: Snuggly-ness definitely rules. o^.^o And Dark Magician got a lot of hugs in this chapter. And pink bunnies are hard to clean out of tire treads...@.o;;

NC: Sporks are wonderful weapons for any occasion (especially poking your sibling :) Bwahaha...) and pink demonic beanie bunnies are adorable yet...well, demonic. o^.~o

Hwaorang Girl: HA! I put more than fantasizing in this so you owe me _big time!_ And please dedicate the story to me...I love dedications. Oh, heck, I just plain love attention! o^.^o

ShadowSpirit: You can say 'good' as much as you want. o^.~o

Shadow Mage and LightWitch:.....You two just gave me an idea. o^.~o

pale lavender eyes: *gasps* Favorite authors? *squeals* Ooooh! Yaaay! I'm somebody's favorite! Joyness and happy stuff! o^.^o

Thank you, everyone, for reviewing! I wish I could reply to you all, but that'd be an entire chapter...but don't worry! There will be more fluffy, snuggly fics in the future! (Some may even be nice an' lemony...o^.~o) Thank you and pink bunnies and sporks! @.o;; *thud*


End file.
